Adopted Love
by I'mNotKnown
Summary: AU. Mako and Bolin's parents never died and are living happily together as a family. One day the brothers get news that their parents are adopting a new child: a girl. So now they have a new sister named Korra and Mako keeps getting these feelings and he doesn't know what to do. A bit OOC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I decided to start on another story just because but don't expect too much because this was just on whim. However, I am open to any ideas as always. Anyways, enjoy my new Makorra fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.

* * *

Ch 1

Mako came up to his house on his motorcycle and parked in the driveway. It was finally the said day of the arrival of their new sister. Mako was definitely shocked when his parents first told him and Bolin the news.

*flashback*

"What?!" Bolin yelled looking wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open.

"I said that we are going to adopt a girl into the family. Your father found this wonderful orphanage program that tries to get teenage orphans a home. So that way it won't be too much trouble to raise her and she will already be around your guys' age so you can bond with her more," said their mother.

"Mom! That just makes it even more awkward. I mean, come on, Mako and I are teenagers! TEENAGERS MOM! We are going through puberty! Doesn't that just make you worried for us instead of urging you to get the baby girl you've always wanted. I mean, yes I'm sorry that dad's sperm didn't know you wanted a girl and gave you me instead but you don't have to keep reminding me," Bolin first started of flapping his arms about and them went to a sad face by the end.

"Oh, honey, you know that I never regretted having you. I love you so much. It's just that I can't take you shopping for cute clothes, make-up, or shoes, and you know...we can't talk about girl stuff," Bolin's mom hugged him and gave him a sorry look.

Bolin just looked at his mother then turned towards Mako. "Mako, don't you have something to say about this?"

Mako turned around from the couch, dragging his attention away from the TV. "First of all, don't drag me into this. Second of all, if it's what mom wants then whatever."

Their mom began to get teary-eyed and jumped at Mako grabbing at his neck, "Oh Mako! You always make your mommy happy."

*end of flashback*

Slowly but surely after that Bolin got used to the idea of having a new sister. In fact, he became really excited by it now. Mako walked up to the front door and saw an old man next to a girl holding a suit case. He couldn't really see the girl's face as she was wearing a long coat, hat, and a scarf. The old man turned to see Mako and a smile came upon his face, "Excuse me young man but do you live in this house? My name is Tenzin and this here is Korra. I guess she will your new sister."

Mako shook the man's hand and tried to get another glimpse at the girl. He got a clear look at her and saw that she had a pretty nonchalant look on her face. When she met eyes with Mako she gave a smile and walked towards him. She put out her hand and introduced herself, "The name's Korra as the old man here already told ya. What's your name?"

Mako also shook her hand and said in reply to both, "Mako and ya I live here. I'm the eldest son."

The door opened and all turned to look and see the father and mother with tears in their eyes. "Korra!" They both yelled and ran towards her hugging her in a tight embrace. Korra looked like she was suffocating and Mako mentioned this to his parents trying to separate them.

"I'm sorry but we were really excited for your arrival. Why don't you head inside with Mako and he'll give you a tour and introduce you to your other brother. Mr. Tenzin, come in for some tea while we finish the paperwork," said the dad and he gestured to the house.

Mako stuck his hand out in front of Korra and Korra just stared at him. "What?"

"Give me you bag. I'll carry it in for you."

"I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself." Korra tossed the bag over her shoulder and walked proudly in her new home while Mako shook his head and followed behind her.

As soon as Korra opened the door she was soon greeted by another hug as Bolin was saying welcome.

"My name is Bolin and I'm your other brother," then he quietly whispered, "and the more fun one." Both he and Korra giggled.

Mako just sighed and said, "Whatever," he then started the tour of the house, "this hear is the front door area, that right there is the stairs on the right and the first doorway in the left hallway leads to the living room while the second one leads to the dining room/kitchen. The door across from that is an extra bathroom/laundry room and the closet is built under the stairs right here." He then lead them upstairs. "This area on the left here is a den and go down the hallway, the first door on the right is Bolin's room the second one is mom and dad's, the one across from theirs in mine and the one across from Bolin's and next to mine is yours."

Mako opened the door to Korra's room and Korra just loved it. It was already filled with clothes, shoes, a computer, books, and cool furniture. Korra of course thought she will add more of her flare later but it was already amazing as it was. Bolin walked and spread is arm to show the room, "Do you like it? We all pitched in on the design of it all. Mom picked all the clothes, dad picked all the furniture, I picked the bed sheets, curtains, rugs, and other stuff, and Mako choose the computer and books."

Korra skimmed through the bookshelf and was surprised to see some of the books she liked on the shelf. "Oh my god! I love the Avatar series!" Korra picked out the first volume and looked at it with so much excitement.

"What a coincidence. That's Mako's favorite series too." Bolin said glancing at his big brother. Korra looked at Mako with excitement as well to know she had a fellow fan in her midst with which she can fan over with. Mako looked embarrassed and stared off to the side while rubbing the back of his head. Korra then came up close to him and asked, "Which one is your favorite character? Mine are Aang and Toph."

Mako looked at her face and saw the excitement bursting out of her eyes, "I like Zuko, I guess." He said with a submissive look but when he saw Korra's big smile something clicked inside of him. He didn't know what it was but he had a feeling that he didn't want to let it go. He felt as if he wanted to keep it close to his heart.

* * *

So what did you think? Like I said this was kind of on whim. It's seriously 1:30 in the morning right now so my brain is fried. Do you like how I put the original Avatar people in their? hahaha oh I'm silly.

PLEASE R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Still working on my other story so I decided to continue this for a while. Sorry I haven't really updated I was at Anime Expo so I was totally distracted. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!

P.S. I don't know what to call the mom and dad so I'm just going to call them Mom and Dad. Also I don't know if they have a last name or not so I'm just not going to mention it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.

* * *

Mako stretched and yawned as he woke up from his bed. He recalled all the events that happened yesterday. He now has a new sister who is staying in the room right next to him. He scratched his belly as he walked to the bathroom. He took off his shirt and put it in his hamper then he heard the door open.

"Hey, it' my turn..." He turned around and saw Korra there with her face completely red.

"Ahhh! Put something on!" Korra quickly covered her eyes.

"What the hell?! It's my turn anyways. Get out!" Mako yelled at her and pointed to the door.

"Whatever, you noob." Korra turned around and stomped downstairs.

"Hey Korra," Korra looked to see Bolin sitting on the couch waving at Korra, "How was your first night in your new home?"

"Pretty good but I'm still trying to get used to all of this. It's all pretty new to me."

"Well why don't you sit down and have some breakfast for now." Mom said as she set down a plate of hot pancakes for Korra on the table. Korra walked over to the table and began to eat her delicious pancakes.

Mako finished in the bathroom and came downstairs and Korra looked to him then turned her attention back to her pancakes. Mako just rolled his eyes and went to sit next to Bolin on the couch.

"What's wrong with you two?" Bolin asked as he turned to stare at Korra.

"Nothing!" They both yelled at the same time.

Bolin drove up to the school and let Korra out of the front seat. Mako drove up in his motorcycle next to Bolin's car. All of a sudden a group of girls surrounded Mako and started to go crazy.

"Hey Mako!" "Mako, take a picture with me!" "No, me!" "Have lunch with me"

A bunch of these kinds of comments were being yelled from all the girls. Korra's face just went wide-eyed with shock.

"Mako is one of the most popular guys around. He is number one in academics and is the captain of the fighting club," said Bolin as he pulled Korra away from the crowd.

"The fighting club?" Korra asked as she regained her composure.

"Ya, they do judo, karate, tae kwon do. Mostly all the fighting styles that are known. I'm the second captain."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing," Korra said this but after she bumped right into someone.

"Oh sorry," the person held on to Korra before she fell. She looked up to see a handsome and mature looking guy.

"Hey Iroh," Bolin greeted his friend then introduced him to Korra, "Korra this is our friend Iroh. He is the student council president."

"Hey," Korra greeted and started to blush a little. She never really interacted with other guys especially since she was one of the older kids in the orphanage. Korra then felt herself being pulled from Iroh's arms and then next to Mako.

"What do you think you're doing?" Korra looked up to see Mako glaring at her a little," Don't be an inconvenience to others. Watch where you're going."

Korra shoved herself out of his arms and stuck her tongue at him and with a "hmph" she went to the other side of Bolin.

Iroh chuckled a little and then said, "It's no trouble. I'm always happy to help others. I see you still attract girls without even trying Mako." He looked behind him to see a group of girls arguing with each other over Mako.

Mako just said "whatever" and grabbed Korra and Bolin. He made Bolin go to class and then he dragged Korra to the office to pick up her schedule.

Korra got her schedule and found out that she had home room/1st period with Bolin and Mako and then she had 2nd and 3rd period with Bolin, lunch, and then the rest of her periods she had with Mako. She had a feeling that school was only going to be somewhat pleasant.

She walked with Mako back to the room when they bumped into a teacher. Mako quickly bowed his head while Korra just kept walking.

"Excuse me but where are your manners? You are supposed to show your elders respect when you pass them." Korra turned around to see a strict looking woman with a cleaned and pressed pantsuit. She had greyish hair and a very serious face.

"I'm sorry Ms. Beifong. This is Korra, my new sister, and I'm afraid she doesn't know the rules yet, " Mako said in reply to Ms. Beifong to clear the situation.

"I don't see why I need to lower my head to an old bag like you." Korra said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Old bag?" Ms. Beifong said while growing angry. Mako quickly apologized multiple times while running away with Korra. Once they were clear Mako yelled at Korra. "Are you crazy?! Do you want to die?! There is a reason we call Ms. Beifong the Chief of Police around here. It's because she is super strict and will bust anyone for misbehavior."

Korra just said "whatever" and started to head to home room. Mako just facepalmed himself and said, "This chick is crazy," while trailing behind her.

Korra and Mako enter the room together and she turns to see people staring mostly but also Bolin waving from the back. Korra headed over and showed Bolin her schedule and both of them were excited to have three classes together. Mako sat in the seat right behind Bolin and Bolin told Korra to sit in the seat next to him.

All of a sudden a pair of arms came from behind Mako and scooped around his neck. "Hey baby," a really pretty girl said this as she kissed Mako's cheek. "Hey Asami," Mako said smiling a little at her.

"That's Asami. She and Mako kind of have a complicated relationship. They like each other but they don't want to date officially," Bolin explained to Korra.

Asami looked up at Korra and smiled at her. She stood up and stuck her hand out. "I'm Asami. Nice to meet are you?"

"I'm Korra," Korra said while shaking her hand. "Korra is our new sister!" Bolin said excitedly and loud. So loud in fact that the whole class heard and yelled "what?!" and gasped at the same time. By the time lunch would come, the whole school would know about Korra.

"Alright class, take your seats." Ms. Beifong walked in and looked from her roll sheet to Korra. "It seems we have a new student with us. Would you care to come up and introduce your self to the class, Ms. Korra?"

Korra gulped and walked to the front of the class. She saw everyone staring directly at her. She just breathed and thought 'just be myself'. She said with a strong and loud voice,"I'm Korra, Mako and Bolin's new sister. You gotta deal with it."

She put on a big grin at the end and looked at Ms. Beifong while she headed back for her seat. Ms. Beifong sent a pointed glare and Korra returned it with one too. Ms. Beifong just put her hand in the air thinking, 'What the heck? Whatever.'

After the class ended Bolin started to laugh. "I can't believe you did that and in front of the chief too! Hahaha!" Bolin held his sides and started to go crazy in his seat.

"Bolin calm down but that was pretty cool Korra." Asami said giving her a look of respect. Korra smiled at the comments given to her.

"Cool? That was completely reckless. You could have gotten in big trouble you know," Mako said with a serious face but it started to lighten up, "but it was pretty funny," He said with a grin.

Korra gave a mad face at first but then smiled once again saying, "Thanks."

* * *

I tried to make parts like the show but whatever. So hoped you enjoyed the new chapter. I will continue to work on the other story but no promises on it coming soon.

Anyways R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry again for the long wait. I have been busy with work but I have begun to work on my other Makorra story so I will eventually update it sometime in this month but I will still try to get it done fast for you guys.

Anyways, back to this story. The school system will be from my mind so sorry if it doesn't make sense sometimes. Also the Dad and Mom are big business salesmen so they will travel a lot and not be in the house that much so I might not include them so much but I will try if yo want more of them. Just send a comment or review or whatever.

Anyways, (I tend to say that a lot) big huge thanks to all the people who favorited this story! You guys are awesome and I love you all! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra!

* * *

It was time for lunch already as the bell to leave rang. The brothers and Korra pulled out their lunches Mom already made them.

Bolin then said, "Korra, come eat lunch with us. Because of Iroh, we get to eat in the luxury of the Student Council room."

Korra was immediately excited and blushed a little as she remembered her little encounter with Iroh. She thought to herself that it was such an embarrassing way to meet a person.

They all exited with Bolin chatting with Korra and Mako walking in silence with a straight face and Asami clinging on to one of his arms.

When girls saw Asami next to Mako they stayed away because they knew they couldn't compare to the prettiest girl in the school. They all dreaded the day when Mako and Asami would finally agree to go out with each other so they always prayed for it not to come true.

They entered the Student Council room and saw Iroh talking to both Ms. Beifong and the school principal, Mr. Tarrlock. Mr. Tarrlock then cleared his throat and said, "Well I will take into consideration these suggestions from the students but I make no such promises. We are done now. Let's go Ms. Beifong."

Korra stared at the principal as he walked past and she didn't like him one bit. There was something about him that seemed odd to her but she decided to ignore it and eat lunch with everybody.

"Hey guys. Glad you could come. Sit anywhere you like," Iroh said getting up from his seat and gesturing to the room.

"Don't mind if I do," Bolin tossed his lunch on the table in the middle and jumped and sprawled himself out on one couch. Mako sat down on the single chair that was in front of the table and rolled his eyes at his brother while Asami sat down on the chair opposite of Mako.

Korra felt nervous to sit anywhere and heard Iroh say, "Come on Korra, you can sit here on the couch next to me if you would like."

Korra just nodded a little and sat down next to Iroh quietly taking out her lunch and eating. Mako stared at the both of them and he could feel this weird feeling on his insides. He figured he was probably just hungry and he began to eat his lunch.

The tension got more relaxed and everybody started to talk with one another. "So Korra, where did you live before you were adopted into Mako and Bolin's family?" Asami asked curiously.

"I lived in North," Korra replied.

"But isn't it super cold up there?" Bolin asked too.

"Ya, but I got used to it. It's not so bad. Especially seeing snow sparkle during a sunrise. It's so beautiful."

Iroh chuckled a little and said, "You have to show it to me sometime. I would love to see a sight like that."

Korra simply nodded and said, "Ya, all of you guys would love it."

Mako was just staring at Korra and she was talking. Then she took a bite of her sandwich and he noticed a little crumb on her cheek. He contemplated a little in his head on what to do but then he just went for it.

"Korra," Korra looked to Mako as she heard her name and saw him reaching his hand out. She just froze staring at what he might do next. His hand touched her cheek and got the crumb off. Korra blushed a little because she thought Mako was just touching her cheek for no reason.

"You had a crumb on your cheek," Mako showed the crumb and them ate it after he took it off. This just made Korra blush even more.

Bolin went wide-eyed and said,"Ohhhhh," holding out the end. Both Asami and Iroh were also surprised as well.

Mako just said what and claimed that he would do that if anyone else had some food on the face.

Bolin, Asami, and Iroh knew that he was lying as he really didn't care for most people unless he was really, really, really close with them or cared about them deeply.

Lunch ended and fourth period was about to begin. Korra sighed as she knew that she had the rest of the day with Mako and Mako alone. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad. She just followed behind Mako as people, mostly all of the girls, were staring, or glaring, at her. Then Mako pulled Korra up next to him, "Just ignore them, if they do anything to hurt you just tell me. I'll protect you since it's my responsibility." Korra nodded and said yeah and blushed a little. But some warm feeling was inside her stomach as she never felt this way before.

The both of them entered their next class: Chemistry. "All right class, I'm reassigning lab partners because we have a new student with us so now we have an even number of people to do pairs." Some of the students groaned and some cheered a little. Korra sat in the middle-back a few seats away from Mako who sat next to the window. The teacher of this class was a normal middle-aged woman who seemed nice but strict when she had to be.

Korra then felt a tap on her shoulders. She looked to her left to see a girl. "Hey, your the new girl, Korra, right? I glad you're in my class. Because of you we get to switch lab partners. I hated my last one, he was a total idiot. My name is Ikki by the way."

They girl next to her smiled big and Korra just laughed a little and said you're welcome to her.

"Alright, I put half of the classes names into this bowl. I will call the other half to come and pick their partner. Korra, since you are the new student how about you come and pick first."

Korra went up to the teacher and dug through the bowl she took one paper out, unfolded it and saw that her partner was...

* * *

BOOM! Cliffhanger! Hehe I just wanted to do that. Anyways, I wanted Korra to have more friends so I'm making Tenzin's children their age and not Tenzin's children. You will see Jinora and Meelo soon.

So what did you think? You guys are probably just glad I updated huh? Haha

So review and spread the word! I am here! Haha I'm being weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to others who have read it already. For some reason the site put up a different chapter but it is fixed now so enjoy the real new chapter. :D

Hey guys! I decided to work on this one this time because I miss it. If you haven't read the update on my other story please do so because it will help me a lot. It makes me feel wanted hahaha JK.

So in my other story I asked people if they wanted to see me write anything else so I decided to also mention it here if you have never seen my other story.

So I'm willing to write on any show, anime/manga, movie or whatever you want just as long as I know it. You can just request it or you can make it specific and give me characters or a plot line. Anything you guys want I am willing to write and I mean anything, I have no boundaries.

So that was off track. Anyways, Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.

* * *

Korra went up to the teacher and dug through the bowl she took one paper out, unfolded it and saw that her partner was...Mako.

(You all probably saw that right? I know, so predictable)

Most of the girls started to complain when the teacher said his name out loud. Korra just ignored it and went back to her seat.

"Remember class, this won't change for the rest of the year. These partners are permanent," said the teacher.

"Wow Korra! You are so lucky to get lab partners with the most popular guy in school." Ikki made a mischievous look at Korra while she said this.

Korra just said "Ya" and turned to look at Mako. Mako looked like he was just chilling in his seat with no care but actually his heart started to beat a little and he was nervous.

Mako thought to himself, 'Why the hell is my heart beating like this? So what? I'm partners with my new sister. SISTER! Keep telling yourself that. She is your sister. I mean we aren't related by blood, wait no! Sister, sister, sister, sister..." Mako closed his eyes as he repeated the word "sister" over and over in his head.

The next period soon came and it was P.E. Korra was excited because she loved being active.

"Alright, today we are playing dodgeball, this side of the room against the other side. Last team standing gets to leave 10 minutes early and the losing team gets to stay and clean up." The P.E. teacher blew the whistle and people dashed for the middle to grab the balls.

Korra quickly grabbed one and tossed it a random boy, knocking him out. The game quickly got fierce and all the girls except Korra were out. On the left side were five guys and on the right was just Mako, Korra, and some weird short kid.

The five guys saw their odds and decided to go for the small kid first and they all threw their balls at him. Korra quickly tried to save him but was soon shocked.

The boy dodged some of them and caught the others and with those he knocked out two of the guys. "Taste my fury!" he yelled making a funny face.

Korra smiled and said, "Aw that was awesome!"

"That's Meelo. He is kind of a weird one but he can take care of himself in any situation," Mako said.

All of a sudden he yelled, "Korra! Look out!" Mako jumped in front of Korra and was hit in the stomach by a fast ball.

"Mako! Are you ok?"

"Yes! I got the pretty boy." One of the guys said while high-fiving another guy.

"I'm fine Korra. It's no big deal. I'm just out." They both heard a thud and looked to see that Meelo also got knocked out.

Korra was left against three guys. They kept throwing balls at her and she was sure she was going to get hit. But then she just breathed and focused. She caught one of the balls and by some amazing feat she knocked all three guys with that one ball.

She fist-pumped the air and did a little dance saying, "I did it" over and over. Korra's side all left to go get ready while the other side stayed back to clean up. Some of the students came up to Korra and congratulated her.

It was finally the last period of the day, English. Korra walked in and saw that all the desks were in groups seating 4. It seemed like it was assigned so Korra didn't want to move. Korra looked and saw Mako heading towards a table with Asami and another girl.

Korra just thought, 'Oh great, now I'm going to have to suffer the year with them together.' Which of course she meant Mako and Asami being together. She felt conflicted about it since Bolin told her that what they had was something but not something to make it official. It just confused her so she didn't want to think about it.

"Hello, you must be Korra. I'm Ms. Pema, your new English teacher," Korra looked to see a kind woman smiling at her. "Now then, since all of my other tables are full I guess I will have to seat you with my top 3 students." Korra feared for what she meant and then Ms. Pema pointed to Mako's table and she sighed.

She walked over and sat in the seat next to the other girl since the other two were sitting together. Korra didn't want to look at Mako so she just introduced her self to the other girl.

"I'm Jinora and I like to study, especially reading," she said as she smiled and introduced herself. Korra just introduced herself back and turned her attention to the lesson.

The bell rang and Korra ignored Mako and just kept talking to Jinora.

Mako's face saddened a little put he just grabbed his stuff while walking behind the two and Asami clinged to his arm.

"I hang out with Ikki and Meelo. We have been together since we were born so I guess we are kind of like siblings to each other. We all get along with Ms. Pema the most so we eat lunch in her room. You are welcome to join us anytime you want."

"Thanks, It's kind of weird I made friends with all three of you in consecutive periods." Korra said while putting her arms behind her head.

"Korra!" Korra looked around and saw Bolin running towards her. "So how was your first day?"

"Pretty good. I didn't get into trouble and I already made some new friends." Korra said and then soon Ikki and Meelo saw them and joined them. The five of them were all chatting happily while Mako and Asami were just walking behind them.

When they got to Bolin's car, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo said goodbye and headed home. Asami still clinged to Mako and asked if she could hang out in his him like she always does.

Hearing this kind of pissed Korra off so she just jumped into Bolin's car and slammed the door waiting to go home. Mako looked at Korra through the window and had a concerned face. "Not today Asami. I'll catch you later," he pushed her am off him and got on his bike. Bolin started to drive and Mako followed right after him leaving Asami alone in the parking lot.

* * *

Sorry if this was rushed and short but my internet at home is blocking this website so I try to finish these as fast as possible while I'm using free Wi-fi somewhere else.

So please review and I will try to work on this one but I will mostly be working on Idol Lover more so...

KC out!


End file.
